SENPAI, I LOVE YOU (another story)
by haruno.ren
Summary: SASUKE POV/ aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu
1. chapter 1

Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

Senpai, I love You (another story)

By

 **WARNING!**

Abal,gaje,aneh, typo bertebaran di mana-mana,OOC/ kadang gak baku

Summary : SASUKE POV/ aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu

 _Terinspirasi dari lagu Ima Suki Ni Naru – honeywork dan film Crazy LittleThing Called Love_

HAPPY READING

 **SASUKE POV**

aku bekerja di Rumah Sakit Suna sebagai seorang dokter. Saat ini, aku sedang berjalan cepat menuju ruang pimpinan Rumah Sakit, entah kenapa pimpinan menyuruhku menemuinya setelah aku menyelesaikan oprasiku.

Aku berada di depan pintu pimpinan, menarik napas Panjang lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

" masuk!" terdengar suara Pimpinan dari dalam ruangan. Kudorong pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam. " ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya seperti ini?" tanya ku.

" ah, Sasuke, duduk lah" kata pimpinan. Aku duduk di kursi depannya.

" begini, 2 hari lagi aku akan memindah kerjakanmu ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Mereka kekurangan dokter di sana, bagaimana, apa kau bersedia?" tanya nya

. _Konoha? Mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya disana_ Kataku dalam hati.

" jika kau menolak tidak apa-apa, aku bisa meminta dokter lain untuk menggantikanmu" lanjutnya. " baik, saya bersedia." Kataku

. " baiklah, aku akan membereskan berkas-berkas pindahanmu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang" kata pimpinan. Aku berdiri, memberi hormat dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Aku berjalan menuju apartemenku. Sudah sekitar 7 tahun aku tinggal di apartemen itu, tinggal di Suna. Keluargaku tetap tinggal di Konoha, kadang mereka berkunjung ke Suna, selama 7 tahun ini, aku tidak pernah pulang ke Konoha. Aku takut bertemu dengannya, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Kau bisa memanggilku lemah, tapi beginilah adanya. _Oh ya, mungkin aku kabari oka-san kalau aku akan di pindah kerjakan ke Konoha._ Kataku sambil mengambil HPku. Menekan nomor rumah dan mendekatkannya ke telinga

" _moshi-moshi_?" terdengar suara _Oka-san_ dari sebrang telpon

"Kaa-san ini aku" kataku

" _Sasu-chan, tumben menelpon ada apa?"_

"aku akan pulang, aku di pindah kerjakan ke Konoha"

" _eh, benarkah? Kapan?"_

" 2 hari lagi"

" _Sasu-chan, pulang sama calon menantu kaa-san ya nak!"_

" e-enggak. Aku pulang sendiri, lagi pula aku belum punya pacar"

" _e-ehh… kenapa? Umurmu sudah 26 tahun lo, kerjamu juga sudah mapan, kapan bawa calon menantu buat kaa-san, kaasan sudah-"_

Aku memutus telpon dari _kaa-san_. _hah, mulai lagi deh_ kataku dalam hati sambil menghela napas. Setiap bertemu atau telpon pasti bakal nanya pertanyaan yang sama. Kapan nikah? Kapan bawa calon menantu buat kaa-san? Kalau sudah begitu, rasanya mau kabur saja. Bukannya aku tidak mau menikah, hanya saja aku masih ingin menikmati masa lajangku, lagipula belum ada gadis yang sesuai.

Aku sampai di apartemenku. Berjalan menuju kamarku dan memdudukkan diriku di atas Kasur, menatap sebuah bingkai foto diatas meja nakas, fotoku Bersama dengan gadis berambut pink yang diambil saat wisuda SMAku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, lalu membuka laci meja nakas tersebut, mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang sudah _lecek._ Senyumku kembali mengembang saat melihat surat itu, membuatku kembali mengingat masa -masa di mana aku berurusan dengan gadis ceroboh yang selalu membuatku tersenyum dulu.

 **2009**

Umurku 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis, yang menabrakku di tangga sekolah dan menghancurkan kacamataku, Haruno Sakura Namanya, Kelas 1-2. Karna merasa tidak enak, dia mengantarku ke pulang. Aku tidak menyangka, hal yang kami suka ternyata sama, dan rumah kami berdekatan. Ya, gak deket-deket banget juga sih hanya berbeda 2 blok dari rumahku.

Setelah kejadian itu, kami menjadi semakin dekat. Entah kenapa aku sering menunggunya di depan rumahnya agar bisa berangkat bersamanya. Menurutku dia gadis yang unik, ramah, walau agak ceroboh sering telat mikir, dan juga agak bodoh. Aku tidak tau kenapa dan sejak kapan aku mulai memperhatikan nilainya, mengajarinya sepulang sekolah, mengejeknya dan melindunginya. Perlakuan yang tidak pernah ku berikan pada gadis manapun.

Suatu hari, aku mengenalkannya kepada sahabatku, Naruto. Naruto menjadi sangat berisik bila Sakura ada di dekatnya, selalu mengganggu Sakura dan Sakura selalu mendekatiku dan mengeluhkan semua yang Naruto lakukan padanya, dan tanpa ku sadar, aku selalu membelanya dengan memarahi Naruto sampai Naruto diam dan tidak mengganggunya lagi. Dan Sakura selalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih padaku. Karna tingkahnya, aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik kecilku, adik yang selalu ingin ku lindungi.

Saat tahun ketiga, aku menyukai gadis di kelasku, Hinata Namanya. Dia adalah gadis yang baik, pintar dan ramah. Dia selalu membantu orang-orang dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka, sikapnya itu yang membuatku menyukainya. Aku merencanakan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya saat hari wisuda tiba, aku juga membicarakannya dengan Sakura saat kami belajar di perpus dan dia mendukungku, tapi wajahnya terlihat sedih saat mengatakannya. Saat kami pulang Bersama, dia tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya dan sikapnya berlanjut sampai ke esokan harinya.

" Sakura, sepertinya aku tidak bisa bersamamu untuk beberapa hari ke depan" kataku saat kami berjalan menuju sekolah

"kenapa?" kataku sambil memandangku. " aku mau mendekati Hinata, dan aku mau belajar dengan giat sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan" kataku dan di balas anggukan oleh sakura. Aku mengelus rambutnya, " kalau kau butuh aku, aku akan menemuimu" kataku, dia mengangguk.

Hari – hari berikutnya aku jarang menemui Sakura. Terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang ku kerjakan saat itu, hanya sesekali bertemu dengannya, setiap kami bertemu, kami hanya bertukar kabar dan saling menyemangati, lalu berpisah lagi, hanya itu.

Suatu hari, aku melihat Naruto berbicara dengan Sakura di kantin, aku mendengar Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk menemuinya di _rooftop_ saat pulang sekolah, rasa penasaranku muncul, entah kenapa jika itu bersangkutan dengan Sakura aku selalu ingin mengetahuinya.

Sepulang sekolah aku menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah, aku menatap jam tanganku, sudah 30 menit aku menunggunya . _aku datangi saja_ kataku dalam hati, saat aku mulai melangkah, aku melihat Sakura berjalan kearahku dan aku melihatnya menangis.

" sakura, kenapa menangis?" tanyaku.

" _se-senpai"_ dia menatapku kaget lalu menghapus air matanya. . " tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang _Se_ npai lakukan disini?" katanya

. " menunggumu, sudah lama tidak pulang Bersama denganmu. Jangan berbohong, kenapa nangis? Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya

" aku tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_ " katanya

" Kau tau, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, aku akan membantumu sebisaku, pahaam?"katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku. _Apa yang idiot itu lakukan padamu!_ Kataku dalam hati

"baik!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku memikirkannya sesampai di rumah, memikirkan alasan Sakura menangis setelah bertemu Naruto. Apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan padanya, kalau hanya di ganggu Sakura tidak mungkin menangis seperti itu kan? Aku menghela nafasku, membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur dan memejamkan mataku

BRAKKK

"Sasuke, ayo main basket!" Naruto mendobrak pintu kamarku, tangannya memegang bola basketnya, _baru aja di pikirin udah dateng ni orang_ kataku daam hati. " tidak mau" kataku

" ayolah,hatiku sedang kacau nih" kata Naruto sambil melempar-lempar bola basketnya. _Ha?_ Kataku dalam hati. " oke oke ayo!" kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke luar.

Terdapat lapangan basket di perumahanku, tepatnya berada di sebelah taman di tengah perumahan. Berada sejauh 2 rumah dari rumahku. Sebenarnya aku ingin istirahat di rumah, tapi aku ingin tau ada apa antara Sakura dan Naruto.

Sesampai di Lapangan, Naruto melempar bolanya padaku, dan kami memulai bermain. Sejak kecil kami sering bermain di sini, bermain basket, dan aku selalu menang. Tak terasa hari sudah sore. Aku menghentikan permainanku dengannya dan duduk di tengah lapangan.

"jadi, ada apa?"tanya ku pada Naruto yang masih _mendrible_ bola dan memasukkannya ke _ring_.

" aku menyukai Sakura, tadi aku menyatakan perasaanku" katanya sambil melihatku,

 _Deg!_

Aku kaget saat mendengarnya, entah kenapa rasanya aku kesal mendengar kata- katanya, sedikit tidak nyaman, aku tidak tau kenapa aku merasa seperti itu.

" lalu, kenapa hatimu kacau? Ditolak?" kekehku. " ya aku di tolak , dengan bodohnya aku menciumnya, dia menangis karna ku dan dia bilang dia membenciku" katanya. _Idiot ini menciumnya?!_ Kataku dalam hati, tanganku mengepal, entah kenapa rasanya aku marah padanya dan ingin memukulnya.

"kau mencium nya? Jelas dia marah padamu bodoh!" kataku. " bisa kah kau berjanji padaku Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah berpacaran dengan Sakura- _chan_ " kata Naruto sambil duduk di sampingku.

" apa kau pikir dia menolakmu karna aku?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. " bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak tahan berpikir bahwa sahabatku berpacaran dengan gadis yang ku suka" katanya. " baiklah, aku akan melakukannya" kataku sambil menghela nafas. " kau baik-baik saja kan dengan itu?" tanya nya. " ya" kataku

" terimakasih, ayo ke rumahmu, aku mau main game di kamarmu" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan aku meraih uluran tangannya dan entah kenapa aku langsung memukul punggung Naruto, sejak aku mendengar dia mencium Sakura entah kenapa aku merasa gatal ingin memukulinya. " apa yang kau lakukan!" katanya sambil meringis kesakitan. " memukulmu bodoh,apa lagi" kataku sambil menurunkan tanganku dari punggungnya. " kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya. " iseng" kataku sambil berlajan meninggalkannya.

" _tadaima_ " kataku saat memasuki rumah.

" Sasuke, darimana?" terdengar suara _Otou-san_ dari ruang tv.

" main basket sm Naruto" kataku. " permisi" kata Naruto saat masuk ke rumahku.

" Sasuke, kemarilah" kata _Otou-san._ " aku langsung ke kamarmu ya" Bisik Naruto, lalu dia berjalan menuju kamarku.

Aku menghampiri ayahku di ruang tv " ada apa?" tanyaku.

" sini, duduklah" kata _Otou-san,_ aku duduk di samping _Otou-san_.

" coba liat ini, ada beberapa rekommendasi kampus favorit untukmu, ujian masuknya di selenggarakan minggu depan" kata _Otou-san_ sambil memperlihatkan tablet yang ia pegang, hampir semua kampus yang di rekomendasikan _Otou-san_ adalah kampus jurusan bisnis terbaik di Konoha.

" _Otou-san_ tekadku sudah bulat, aku akan mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas Sunagakure jurusan kedokteran minggu depan. Aku tidak bisa jadi pebisnis sepertimu, lagi pula Itachi sudah menuruti keinginanmu, dia meneruskan perusahaanmu." Kataku.

" Itachi tidak sepintar dirimu, lagi pula _Otou-san_ ingin semua anak _Otou-san_ meneruskan perusahaan" kata _Otou-san_

" keinginanmu kan? Pernahkah kau bertanya apa yang aku inginkan? Tidak, kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku. Aku selalu menuruti keinginanmu, tapi kali ini, maaf _Otou-san_ aku tidak bisa, sejak kecil aku bermimpi menjadi seorang dokter dan aku tidak akan melepaskan mimpiku hanya untuk keinnginan ego mu itu!" kataku sambil berjalan menjauh menuju kamar.

 _Otou-san_ tidak pernah menyetujui keputusanku untuk melanjutkan studiku di Universitas Suna jurusan kedokteran, dia ingin anak-anaknya menjadi pebisnis sama sepertinya, di samping itu, dia juga tidak ingin anaknya kuliah di tempat yang jauh. Yah, hanya ibuku yang mendukungku untuk saat ini

" berantem lagi?" tanya Naruto saat aku sampai di kamar, dia sedang bermain game di hpnya.

"hn, _Otou-san_ menyuruhku masuk jurusan bisnis" kataku.

" apa salahnya jadi pebisnis sih?" tanya Naruto. " tidak ada salahnya, hanya saja aku tidak tertarik" kataku sambil duduk di sampingnya.

" jadi, serius bakal masuk universitas suna? Susah kan masuk sana" kata Naruto.

" kau meremehkanku, dengarnya, kapasitas otakku lebih besar dari otakmu" kataku sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. " kau jahat sekali Sasuke" kata Naruto.

Semingu kemudian aku pergi ke Suna untuk mengikuti ujian masuk, aku sudah bekerja dengan keras untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk ini. Aku menghela nafas ku saat akan masuk ke dalam Gedung. _Yosh, aku harus lulus!_ Kataku dalam hati lalu melangkah masuk ke Gedung kampus. Keadaan di dalam Gedung ramai, banyak orang yang masih membolak-balik buku. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum memasuki ruang ujian.

" eh, Sasuke- _kun?_ ' terdengar suara hinata memanggilku, aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arah suara. " hinata, sedang apa?" tanyaku. " aku juga akan mengikuti ujian masuk farmasi. Sasuke- _kun_ juga mengikuti ujian yang sama denganku?" tanya Hinata. " tidak. Aku ikut ujian masuk kedokteran" kataku. "ohh, _souka_. Hebat juga ya, ku doakan semoga kau berhasil" kata Hinata menyemangatiku. Wajahku memanas saat dia menyemangatiku. Setelah itu kami membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai pelajaran, bertukar pikiran. Sampai waktunya memasuki ruang ujian. " ahh, sudah waktunya ujian. Aku pergi dulu, doakan aku ya" katanya. " eh tunggu, bisa aku minta nomermu?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan hpku. " oh, boleh" kata Hinata sambil mengambil hpku dan mengetik nomernya, lalu mengembalikannya padaku. " boleh aku menghubungimu?" tanyaku. " tentu" katanya, lalu kami menuju ruang ujian masing-masing.

2 hari kemudian hasil ujiannya keluar secara online. Aku diterima di Universitas Suna jurusan kedokteran dengan peringkat ke 20 dari 500 peserta. Aku menghela nafasku lega, lalu berlari keluar kamar, menuju ruang makan. Aku melihat _Otou-san_ dan Itachi sudah ada di meja makan sementara _oka-san_ masih mempersiapkan makanan di dapur.

" Sasuke, duduklah sebentar lagi makanannya siap" kata ibu saat melihatku masih berdiri di dekat meja makan.

" _Oka-san_ , aku diterima, anak mu ini akan menjadi dokter pertama di keluarga ini!" kataku. Semua yang ada di sana terlihat kaget.

" eh, benarkah? Sasuke, kau akan menjadi seorang dokter" kata _Oka-san_ sambil berjaan mendekatiku dan memelukku. " _yokatta"_ kata _Oka-san_ sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus rambutku

" _anata,_ kenapa diam saja? Tidak ada yang mau kau ucapkan pada Sasuke?" tanya _Oka-san_

" selamat!" kata _Otou-san_ wajahnya terlihat kesal saat mengucapkannya. " wah, Sasuke, selamat ya, bakal jadi anak rantau nih" kata Itachi. " sudah ayo makan" kata _Oka-san._

2 hari kemudian, tepat sehari sebelum Ujian kelulusan, aku mengajak Hinata pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa dan dia setuju. Pagi hari itu, aku bersiap-siap dengan rapi, mengendalikan detak jantungku, dan bergegas menuju rumah Hinata yang letakknya 5 blok dari rumahku. Saat sampai di rumahnya, aku melihat Hinata sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya menungguku, aku langsung mengajaknya menuju halte bus, dan tepat saat kami datang bus yang akan kami naiki datang. Aku dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus.

" jadi, bagaimana hasil ujian penerimaanmu?" tanyaku memulai percakapan.

" bagus, aku di terima di farmasi, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata.

" aku juga di terima" kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

" selamat untukmu, oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar gadis berambut pink yang biasanya bersamamu? Aku jarang melihat kalian Bersama lagi" kata Hinata.

" ahh, Sakura. Aku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk Universitas dan kelulusan. Aku jadi jarang bersamanya" kataku.

" ohh begitu, kau tau, aku penasaran bagaimana Sasuke- _kun_ bisa akrab dengan Sakura- _chan_ , kau kan sedikit memberi batas pada gadis yang mendekatimu" kata Hinata. Dan aku langsung menceritakan tentang Sakura padanya, awal aku bertemu dengan Sakura sampai sekarang. Hinata terlihat antusias mendengarkan ceritaku, dan entah mengapa aku sangat bersemangat bila menceritakan tentang Sakura.

Kami sampai di kuil, aku berdoa semoga bisa lulus dengan baik. Setelah itu, aku mengajak Hinata berjalan-jalan di sekeliling kuil. Dia terlihat senang dan tersenyum padaku, kami juga membicarakan banyak hal selama berjalanan-jalan di sekitar kuil. Kalau di pikir-pikir ini kali pertama aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktuku dengan Hinata dan aku merasa sangat senang saat itu.

Ke esokan harinya, aku mengikuti ujian kelulusan selama 4 hari. Dan 1 bulan kemudian hasilnya keluar dan di tempel di madding sekolah, semua angkatanku dinyatakan lulus, dan Wisuda di adakan 2 hari setelah itu.

Pada malam itu, aku baru ingat kalau aku belum memberitahu Sakura, kalau aku di terima di Universitas Suna. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak enak mengatakan hal itu padanya, karna setelah aku kuliah di sana, akan sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. _mungkin aku harus memberinya sesuatu untuuk kenang-kenangan_ kataku dalam hati, sambil melihat buku sketsa yang ada di atas meja belajarku. Aku membuka buku itu, membalik-balik halamannya. " ah, jangan yang ini" kataku sambi menutupnya kembali.

" hei, sedang apa?" terdengar suara Itachi dari arah pintu.

" ah, ya, _aniki_ aku punya teman berharga, dan aku lupa bilang padanya kalau kita akan berpisah karna aku kuliah di Suna, aku takut dia sedih, bagaimana ini" kataku.

" Naruto? Bukanya dia sudah tau?" kata itachi sambil duduk di atas kasurku. " tentu bukan dia" kataku. " eh, lalu siapa, jangan bilang dia gadis kedai ramen di depan sana" kata Itachi .

" bagaimana kau tau?" tanyaku. " aku lihat hampir setiap pagi kau menunggu di depan kedainya" kata Itachi" akhirnya kau punya pacar juga" lanjutnya. " dia bukan pacarku" kataku. " oke-oke, hmm bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia jalan-jalan, kau bisa menggambar hal-hal yang terjadi antara kau dan dia, kau bisa kan? Lalu cari tau apa yang ia inginkan. lalu berikan barang-barang yangsambil bilang kalau kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya, bagaimana?" kata Itachi " ide bagus" kataku. " kalau begitu, aku pinjam mobilmu besok" kataku. " tidak boleh, mobilku masih baru" kata Itachi sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku. " dasar, menyebalkan!" teriakku

Ke eseokan harinya aku berdandan rapi, memakai kaos berwarna abu-abu dengan lambang sayap kebebasan dari anime yang ku suka. Membersihkan frame kacamataku lalu menaruhnya di wajahku. Setelah itu, aku berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi, aku tidak ingin membangunkannya dan menggagalkan rencanaku untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan kunci tersebut, setelah mendapatkannya aku langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju mobilnya lalu engendarai mobil tersebut ke rumah Sakura.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya, aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya pelan.

" permisi" kataku. " iya?" kata seorang wanita, kurasa ibu Sakura. Keluar sambil membuka pintu.

" Selamat pagi, maaf mengganggu, nama saya Sasuke Uchiha, Sakuranya ada?" tanyaku.

" ada, masuk lah biar bibi panggilkan" katanya sambil mempersilakan aku masuk. " duduk disini, tunggu sebentar ya" katanya sambil menyuruhku untuk duduk di sofa, aku mengangguk dan duduk di sofa tersebut. Tak lama, aku melihat Sakura keluar dengan rambut acak-acakan, dan muka kusutnya. Aku menahan tawaku saat melihat wajah kagetnya. _Imut_ kataku dalam hati.

" aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan sekalian beli buku sketsa baru untukku" kataku " tunggu sebentar senpai, aku mandi dulu" katanya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam. Aku kembali menunggunya, aku mengeluarkan hpku dari sakuku, sebuah pesan bbaru saja terkirim ke hpkku, aku membuka pesan tersebut.

BAKA ANIKI:

HEI BOKONG AYAM MATA EMPAT! KAU MENCURI MOBIL KU! LIHAT AJA KALO PULANG YA, KU SLEDING KEPALAMU!

Aku langsung memasukkan hpku kedalam saku, tubuhku merinding saat membaca pesan ' _HORROR_ ' dari Itachi. _Apa aku gak usah pulang ya, eh tapi besok kan wisuda_ kataku dalam hati. Itachi selalu melakukan apa yang ia katakan, apa lagi kalau lagi marah kaya gini.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, _lupakan_ kataku dalam hati.

" _senpai_ " kata sakura, saat sampai di ruang tamu.

" sudah?" tanyaku saat melihatnya lalu aku berdiri, meminta izin pada orang tuanya untuk

membawanya, dan mengajaknya keluar menuju mobil curianku pinjamanku. Dia terlihat sedikit kaget saat melihat mobil _Ferrari f12 berlinetta_ milik Itachi ada di depan rumahnya. " i-ini mobil _Senpai_? _Senpai kaya sekali ya"_ katanya. "mobil kakakku, aku tidak punya mobil." Kataku. " ayo naik!" kataku, dia mengangguk dan naik ke dalam mobil.

Di perjalanan dia terlihat murung, dia hanya memandang ke luar jendela, dia hanya bertanya padaku apa yang akan ku lakukan setelah lulus, dan aku hanya bilang "aku akan menjadi dokter", sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau aku akan pergi ke Suna untuk meneruskan studiku, hanya saja menurutku ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Aku membawanya ke taman bermain untuk menghiburnya, dia terlihat senang selama kami bermain di sana, aku menggandeng tangannya, takut dia hilang di sana. wajah murung nya telah berganti keceriaan. dia tersenyum padaku, menarik tanganku kesana dan kemari. saat itu, aku merasa bahagia, kebahagiaan yang sama dengan yang ku rasakan bersama hinata, hanya saja rasanya aku merasa lebih hangat saat bersama Sakura, saat melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, aku merasa lengkap. aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasa seperti itu, dan saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membuatnya bahagia. janji yang tidak bisa ku tepati.

setelah selesai bermain di taman bermain, makan di sebuah restoran, aku mengundangnya untuk datang ke acara wisudaku, awalnya dia menolak, tapi Akhirny dia setuju dan dia bilang akan datang ke wisudaku.

setelah selesai makan, kami berjalan ke toko buku yg tidak jauh dari taman bermain. di samping toko tersebut ada sebuah toko perhiasan kecil.

"indahnyaa" kata Sakura saat melihat sebuah kalung berliontin sakura di etalase toko tersebut. matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing. _imutnya_ kataku dalam hati.

"kau menyukainya? " tanyaku _.aku akan membelikannya untukmu._

"iya, tapi Sepertinya aku tidak akan sanggup membelinya" katanya.

"oh begitu" kataku. _Sepertinya akan terlihat indah di lehermu kataku dalam hati sambil tersenyum._

ayo ke toko buku _senpai"_ kata Sakura sambil menarik tanganku menuju toko buku di sebelah.

sesampai di toko buku, aku langsung mdngambil buku sketsa juga perlengkapan menggambarku, lalu aku sengaja berjalan berputar-putar mengitari toko, sebenarnya aku hanya sedang berfikir, bagaimana membelikan kalung itu tanpa Sakura tau.

" _senpai_ , apa lagi yang kau cari? kita hanya berputar-putar dari tadi" keluh Sakura yang berjalan di belakangku.

 _ini kesempatanku_ kataku dalam hati.

" oh ya, belikan aku kopi di cafe depan, sekalian tunggu aku disana" kataku. " kenapa? "tanya nya. " kenapa ya, ya karna aku haus, lagi pula aku akan sedikit lebih lama di sini" kataku. " ahh, oke aku belikan," katanya sambil berjalan keluar.

setelah memastikan dia pergi, aku cepat-cepat mengambil sebuah kotak kado bergambar sakura dan membayar belanjaanku lalu bergegas ke toko perhiasan di sebelah.

" ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan? " tantanya seorang pelayan saat aku masuk ke dalam toko.

" bisa berikan kalung itu?" tanya ku.

" baik" katanya sambil mengambil kalung tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak beludru berwarna merah.

"ini saja? " tanya pelayan

"ya" kataku sambil memberikannya sejumlah uang. setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju parkiran, menaruh semua barang-barangku di mobil, dan berjaan kembali ke cafe untuk menemui Sakura. setelah meminum kopi ku dan mendapat omelan dari sakura, aku Mengantarnya pulang dan kembali ke rumahku.

aku memegang semua belanjaanku dan meraih kenop pintu rumah, jantungku berdegup kencangkencang. _bakal jadi apa aku kalau ketemu itachi_ kataku dalam hati, sambil menelan ludahku beberapa kali, membenarkan letak kacamataku dan mendorong pintu rumah.

sepi. rumah ku terlihat sepi, _tumben_ kataku dalam hati sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam.

" ho, akhirnya pulang juga ya" terdengat suara horor itachi dari balik pintu. aku terjingkat kaget saat melihatnya bersandar di belakang pintu.

" i-itachi, halo" kataku sambil tersenyum panik. " apa yang kau bawa? " tanya nya. " peralatan menggambar" kataku. " mana kunci mobilku, aku mau pergi" katanya sambil berjalan mendekat, dia terlihat biasa saja. _dia sudah tidak marah ya_ kataku dalam hati. sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobilya dari dalam saku.

BUKK...

dia meninju perutku sambil mengambil kuncinya dari ku. " pelajaran untuk seorang pencuri, aku sedang terburu-buru, next time ku sleding kepalamu" katanya sambil tersenyum melihatku kesakitan. " dasar menyebalkan! " kataku " wekk" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah nya padaku lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah.

aku mengusap-usap perutku, menghilamenghilangkan rasa sakitnya lalu berjalan ke kamar, dan mulai menggambar, gambaran awal aku bertemu dengan Sakura sejelas yang ku ingat sampai sekarang, aku juga menulis sebuah surat dan memasukkan kalung yang Sakura suka di dalamnya, aku selesai mengerjakan semuanya lada pukul 8 malam. tanganku benar-benar lelah menggambar, aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur, _ah, besok saatnya aku menyatakan cintaku ya_ kataku dalam hati lalu mengambil HPku dan mulai menulis pesan kepada Hinata kalau ada yang ingin aku bicarakan setelah wisuda, dan tak lama di iyakan olehnya. aku tersenyum, lalu jatuh tertidur.

ke esokan harinya, aku bangun pagi, memakai baju toga ku, membawa hadiah untuk Sakura dan pergi menggunakan mobil bersama oka-san dan Itachi. otou-san tidak bisa datang karna ada pekerjaan di kantor, lagipula tidak masalah bagiku jika otou-san tidak datang.

aku berjalan memasuki ruang wisuda bersama oka-san dan Itachi, tinggal 15 menit lagi dan aku belum melihat tanda-tanda Sakura. aku berhenti dan meminta kakak dan ibuku untuk duluan, mereka menganggu dan berjalan masuk meninggalkanku.

aku menunggu di gerbang sekolah, tempat biasa aku menunggunya, sesekali melihat jam tanganku, _apa dia tidak datang ya_ kataku dalam hati sambil terus melihat jam tanganku.

"senpai" terdengar suara Sakura dari kejauhan, aku mengarahkan padanganku padanya, dia datang, aku merasa senang melihatnya. aku langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam ruang wisuda.

dia memilih duduk di belakang, walau sudah ku suruh untuk duduk di sebelah Itachi tapi dia menolak. aku tidak bisa apa-apa dan membiarkanya duduk di sana.

Wisuda berjalan dengan lancar sampai akhir. aku menemui Sakura saat acara selesai, dia tampak senang, dia mengatakan selamat atas kelulusanku.saat itu, aku mengajaknya berfoto bersama, foto itu di ambil Shikamaru teman sekelasku. lalu kami membicarakan tentabg rencanaku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Hinata, aku tidak tau mengapa tapi, wajahnya terlihat murung. walau dia tersenyum aku tau senyumnya palsu " oh ya, jangan pulang dulu ya, tunggu aku di bawah pohon sakura di dekat gerbang aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi nanti" kataku. "ano, sasuke-kun, kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, apa itu" kata Hinata yang sudah berdiri di depanku dan Sakura. "ah itu, ayo ikut aku sebentar" kataku sambil menarik tangan Hinata da. berjalan menjauh dari sakura.

" jadi, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

" be-begini, selama ini aku menyukaimu, mau kah kau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku padanya, dia terlihat kaget lalu tersenyum manis padaku.

" aku juga menyukai mu sasuke-kun tapi hanya sebagai seorang teman tidak lebih, maaf" katanya

"be begitu ya, baiklah. sukses terus ya" kataku sambil berjalan menjauh.

aku merasa sedih dan berjalan keluar melewati ruang wisuda menuju pohon Sakura. " Sasuke!" panggil Itachi. " dari tadi kau menyuruhku membawa kotak ini, nih bawa sendiri" kata Itachi sambil memberikan kado Sakura kepadaku. " ah, bawa dulu sebentar, nanti ku hubungi okok?" kataku sambil berlari keluar

aku berhenti saat aku melihat Sakura duduk di bawah pohon sakura, Rambutnya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. aku tersenyum melihatnya, lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

" sakura" panggilku, dia menatapku lalu tersenyum, aku duduk di sampingnya.

" bagaimana?" tanyanya,

" aku di tolak" kataku.

"bagaimana bisa? " tanya nya

" entahlah" kataku sambil tersenyum.

tiba-tiba dia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengepalkan tangannya. " hei sakura ada ap-" " _Senpai,_ aku menyukaimu! " katanya,aku kaget saat mendengar perkataannya, aku menatap wajahnya, dia menutup matanya, wajahnya terlihat merah aku yakin dia berkata jujur.

" a-apa? kau bercanda? tidak perlu menghiburku, aku baik-baik saja" kataku, _jangan jatuh cinta padaku,kumohon, kau benar-benar membuat hubungan kita berakhir_ kataku dalam hati.

" aku tidak bercanda ataupun menghiburmu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu" katanya

"maaf,aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari seorang teman. Lagipula, setelah ini, aku akan pindah ke Suna, aku diterima di Universitas Suna, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi Sakura. Maaf aku tidak mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya"kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku,

tidak sanggup melihatnya, aku yakin dia kaget mendengarnya, aku yakin dia menangis, _kau jahat sasuke, kau melanggar janjimu, mau membmembuat Sakura menangis. kau mengulangi kata-kata hinata saat dia menolakmu, kau memang bodoh_ kataku dalam hati. air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya, rasa sakit yang ku rasakan saat ini lebih sakit dari saat aku di tolak hinata.

"be-begitu ya, semoga berhasil sasuke-senpai, selamat tinggal"katanya sambil berlari menjauh.

aku tidak kuasa melihat kepergiannya, rasa sakit terus menusukku, memegang dada kiriku, aku sudah melukainya dan aku juga terluka. aku mengusap wajahku kasar, tatapanku tertuju pada sebuah amplop, mungkin surat yang ada di depanku, surat tersebut sudah lecek diremas. aku mengambilnya dan di sana tertulis namaku _. sepertinya_ _untukku dari sakura_ kataku dalam hati, " hei, sasuke, ayo pulang, eh, tunggu kenapa kau menangis heh?! " kata Itachi sambil berjalan mendekatiku. " berisik! oka-san mana? " kataku sambil memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam saku. " sudah di mobil, ada apa, kau di tolak, cup-cup wanita masih banyak yang menunggu kok" kata itachi menggodaku.

"BERISIK!! " kataku sambil menjitak kepala itachi.

sampai di rumah, aku memasukkan baju-bajuku kedalam tas, malam ini aku akan langsung pergi ke Suna bersama Itachi, aku perlu dia untuk membantuku mengatur barang-barangku di asrama, setelah selesai memasukkan baju, aku mengeprint foto ku dan Sakura yang sudah di kirim shikamaru di fotocopian depan komplek.

09.00 pm.

aku memeriksa lagi barang bawaanku, memastikan semua yang kuperlukan sudah ku bawa, lalu pandaganku tertuju pada kado yang belum ku berikan pada Sakura, aku membukanya lagi, menyelipkan foto kami lalu menutupnya kembali, dan ku bawa bersama barang-barangku.

" sudah semua? " tanya Itachi saat melihatku keluar kamar, aku mengangguk.

" baiklah, otousan, okasan aku dan Sasuke Pamit pergi ke Suna" kata Itachi. " baiklah, hati-hati ya nak"kata okasan sambil memelukku.

" iya, kasan" kataku. " ayo, kereta kita berangkat 1 jam lagi" kata Itachi, sambil berjalan keluar sambil menggeret koperku. " aku pergi dulu" kataku. " hati-hati" kata otou san.

" itachi, nanti berhenti sebentar di depan toko mie itu" kata ku. " oke" katanya lalu berhenti di depan rumah Sakura, aku menaruh kadonya di teras depan rumahnya, lalu cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam mobil dan melaju menuju stasiun.

kami tiba di stasiun tepat di saat kereta kami tiba, kami langsung masuk ke dalam kereta, Itachi menaruh koperku di dekat kursinya, untuk bantal kaki katanya, lalu ia tertidur. aku melihat keluar jendela, gelap. _ah, surat itu_ kataku dalam hati lalu mengeluarkan surat tersebut dari saku celanaku, membukanya dan membaca isinya.

 _dear Sasuke-senpai_

 _sebelumnya selamat atas kelulusanmu. senpai, aku menyukaimu._

 _walau aku tau kau menyukai Hinata-senpai. aku tetap menyukaimu._

 _kau tau, aku merasa sakit saat kau menyeritakan semua hal tentang Hinata-_ _Senpai, aku tau, aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang adik yang perlu kau lindungi, a ceroboh yang sering di ganggu oleh Naruto senpai_. tapi, bolehkah aku berharap lebih dari ini?

 _bolehkah aku berharap suatu hari nanti kau akan menganggapku lebih dari adikmu?_

 _yah, mungkin ini terdengar egois tapii... boleh kah suatu hari aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya?_

air mataku menetes saat membaca surat tersebut. aku sudah melukainya dari dulu, menggantungkan perasaanya, aku terlalu bodoh, aku tidak peka terhadapnya. _maaf sakura, aku rasa harapanmu tidak akan ernah terwujud_ kataku dalam hati, sambil menghapus air mataku.

 **2018**

aku berjalan di koridor rumah Sakit Konoha, menuju ruang pimpinan.

"permisi" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan.

"masuk!" terdengar suara wanita dadi dalam, mempersilakan aku untuk masuk. ku dorong pintu tersebut dan menutupnya kembali.

"saya Sasuke Uchiha, dokter pipindahan dari Suna" kataku. " ah, akhirnya kau datang, namaku Sunade. aku panggil patnermu dulu ya" katanya sambil mengangkat gagang telephon di atas mejanya. " baik" kataku. _patner baru ya, seperti apa dia_ kataku dalam hati.

"Sakura dimana kau?! "

 _deg!_

 _sakura?_ kataku dalam hati. _namanya sakura?_ _ah mungkin hanya mirip nama saja_ kataku dalam hati

"oke, sebentar lagi dia datang, kenapa melamu? duduk lah Sasuke!" kata Sunade mempersilahkanku untuk duduk. aku mendudukkan diriku di depannya. " kau harus sabar dengannya, dia agak bebal anaknya" tanya Sunade. " baik! " kataku.

"Sunade-sama ini aku" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari luar ruangan.

"masuk lah Sakura" kata Sunade. pintu ruangan terbuka, mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa yang akan menjadi patnerku. _dia benar-benar sakura_ kataku dalam hati. wajahnya sa. a kagetnya denganku, dia terljhat lebih cantik dari terakhir ku lihat. rambutnya lebih panjang, dia juga memakai make-up benar-benar terlihat dewasa dan cantik. jantungku berdetang kecang, darahku berdesir, perasaanku menghangat sama seperti yang ku rasakan saat bersamanya di taman bermain, aku merasa senang melihatnya.

"lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Sakura" kataku sambil tersenyum

" lama tidak bertemu, _senpai_ " katanya sambil tersenyum padaku, ah, senyum yang ku rindukan.

 **FIN/END**

A/N

haiiii minnnaaa, maaf ya, kelamaan sequelnya, minggu ini ren-chan sibuk MPLS ren-chan baru tau kalo jadi anak esema itu bikin capek, ren-chan juga sadar nulis itu gak mudah ya, rambut ren-chan hampir botak mikirin ceritanya... hahahah gak lah ya *plak* oke oke...

maaf juga buat sequel ini klo banyak salahnya, aneh, gak nyambung yang bingung sama perasaan sasuke(ren-chan juga bingung*plak*), kurang gregret, mengecewakan, maaf banget yaaa... sebenernya ren-chan tu mau berhenti nulis-.- habis capek banget... tapi setelah liat review kakak sekalian, ren-chan jadi semangat lagi, blom lagi ada yng bikin ren-chan jadi ngelanjutin... janji kan harus di tepati ya gak...

mungkin ren-chan bakal ngelanjutin lagi nih petualangan mereka, bagi kalian yang merasa nge gantung, tapi sesuai review kakak sekalian, kalau menurut kakak cerita ren-chan butuh di lanjutin ya ren-chan lanjutin kalau gak perlu ya sudah ren-chan akhiri ini semua, enggak, bukannya gak nulis lagi...

 **REVIEWNYA YAA REN-CHAN TUNGU**

 _arigatou_


	2. PENGUMUMAN!

hai haruno.ren disini _

ren mau memberi pengumuman kalau ren akan pindah ke wattpad dan menutup akun inj juga membawa serta karya karya ren disini. karya - karya ren yang ada disini akan ren revisi dan ren post disana. jadi mohon maap untuk kalian yang menunggu karya ren disini:v

satu lagi akun ren di wattpad bernama Nasywa_Puput jadi, kalau kalian baca salah satu karya ren disana dan menurut kalian mirip atau bahkan sama dengan yang ada di akun ini,maka itu adalah hasil revisi atau repost dari ren jadi jangab ada yang bilang plagiat oke?:v

sekali lagi ren minta maaf sebesar besarnya:')

love you

haruno.ren

wattpad: Nasywa_puput

ig: nasywa_puput28

twitter: nasywa_puput


End file.
